Billy Cougar
, of course William Cougarson (better known as Billy Cougar or Kid Cougar) is a minor villain character in Red Dead Revolver. Info It was told that Kidd Cougar would always kill with a wide smile on his face, so as to appear frightening to his victims. He made his first kill at the age of 16. He led an outlaw gang he named after himself after killing the former leader. He was also a notorious bank robber and his gang robbed in ways similar to Dutch's Gang. Escapes from the law made him famous. Out of all the famous western and wild west outlaws or lawmen out there, Billy was one of the most known of the former along with the likes of John Marston, Dutch van der Linde, Red Harlow and Walton Lowe. He thought of himself as the "fastest gun north of Rio Grande". Billy Cougar was the youngest competitor in the Battle Royale where he also unfortunately met his end. Interactions The Kid can be found walking around the streets of Brimstone before the events of the Battle Royale duelling competition, starting after Jack Swift's mission "Freakshow". He can be talked to and is very confident about his success in the Battle Royale and also threatens Red Harlow numerous times. Billy was scheduled to face Red just before the champion Mr. Kelley. Despite his boasting and successes, he was killed by Red during the duel. It is known that Punk Diesel led Cougar's Gang after Billy's death. Quotes Showdown Billy can be unlocked as a playable character in Showdown after the player purchases a tie from the Tailor's in Brimstone. He uses an Inquisitor and a Six-Shooter as his weapons. His special ability is to use both of his guns at the same time and quickly shoot all rounds into one target with enhanced accuracy. He is one of the most dangerous opponents in Showdown, along with the likes of Mr. Kelley and/or his niece. When selected as the second or third player, he has a moustache. Journal Entry Kidd swears that he did not kill anyone that one night, but Hanz Kenyon remembers it differently: it seemed that the Kid boasted of having killed a leader of a gang of outlaws, taking his place. I do not know if it's true, but unfortunately, it surely is. I was also unable to prevent him from attending the Battle Royale. When Bill wants to prove himself, there is no way in backing him down, even if he is just a boy. Trivia *Billy and his name are a reference to the real life old Western American outlaw named Billy the Kid. Both are young gunslingers, criminals and fine dressers. *He is one of the youngest characters in Red Dead Revolver. *In Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition his role is replaced by the disgraceful Camelion Wolf. Billy is a God compared to him. *A user of this Wikia who shared his name is a big fan of Cougarson. *He is one of the few characters on the Wiki to have his surname shortened down. *Billy is mentioned by Silas Graves in the saloon in Call of Juarez: The Gunslinger. Silas mentions that he used to rob banks and led a dangerous gang of killers. Gallery Kit_Kougar.jpg|A portrait of Cougar in his house in Bartlett's journal. Kougar.jpg|"Run, Cougar's got a gun!" Kougar_und_Nivarro.jpg|Cougar and Gabriel Navarro near their future resting places. William_Cougar.jpg|Billy Cougar in real life. Demi_the_Cougar.png|Without the Billy or Kid part. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:RDR Category:Criminals Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Cute people Category:Named after stuff Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Aryans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Evil